1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mouth-pipe of a saxophone, and especially to an octave key of the saxophone which may vibrate steadily so that the key cover may align with the high pitch hole, and the opening of the key cover can be positioned for emitting a high pitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The saxophone used in jazz music is primary formed by a saxophone wind tube, a mouth-pipe and a mouth. Wooden pieces are installed on the mouth. By blowing the pieces to vibrate, sounds will be emitted.
A high pitch hole a1 is installed on the mouth-pipe a of a saxophone and a tube seat a2 is installed on the mouth-pipe a. Further, an ear seat b1 is installed at two sides of the middle portion of the octave key b. Therefore, the octave key b may be pivotally installed to a tube seat a2 of the mouth-pipe a through the ear seat b1. An elastic piece c is installed at the lower end of the pivotal seat of the octave key b. The distal end of the elastic piece c resists against the mouth-pipe a. A key cover b2 is installed within the upper end of the octave key b which presses against the high pitch hole a1 of the mouth-pipe a. A guide seat a3 is installed in front of the high pitch hole a1. Thus, the upper end of the octave key b may resist against the guide seat a3 and the key cover b2 thus presses against the high pitch hole a1. Moreover, the octave key b has a ring b3 at the lower end thereof. The ring b3 covers the lower end of the mouth-pipe a. A push rod d2 connected to a high pitch key d1 is installed at upper end of the saxophone wind tube d. The push rod d2 resists against the inner rim of the ring b3 of the octave key b, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. An opposite arrangement of the tube seat a2 and ear seat b1 is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. Thus, by clicking the high pitch key, the octave key b, will be driven by the push rod d2, thus the key cover b2 above the octave key b will not resist against the high pitch hole a1 of the mouth-pipe a so that a high pitch is emitted. If the high pitch key d1 is released, than the octave key b will restore to the original place by the elastic piece c and the key cover b2 of the octave key b will resist against the high pitch hole a1 of the mouth-pipe a for emitting a low pitch.
The two ear seats b1 of the octave key b resists against the two ends of the tube seat a2 of the mouth-pipe a and a pin penetrates therethrough to pivotally install the octave key b to the mouth-pipe a. Since the contact area between the two ends of tube seat a2 and the ear seat b1 is smaller, and a gap exists between the ear seat b1 and two ends of the tube seat a2, thus, a vibration will induced as the octave key b oscillates upwards and downwards. Thus, the key cover b2 above the octave key b can not accurately resist against the high pitch hole a1 of the mouth-pipe a. Therefore, the high pitch hole will vent air and the tone become inaccurate. Therefore, noise occurs.
Moreover, as the high pitch key d2 on the saxophone wind tube d is pressed, the octave key b will be pushed and move upwards. As a result, when the key cover b2 separates with the high pitch hole a1 of the mouth-pipe a, since the opening between the key cover b2 and the high pitch hole a1 will effect the tone of sound. A larger opening will induce a low gamut, while a smaller opening induces a high gamut. While if the octave key in the prior art is pushed away, the opening thereof can not be controlled, so that the opening of the key cover b2 varies, and the tone is thus unsteadily.
Furthermore, when the octave key b vibrates, a guide seat a3 of the mouth-pipe a serves to correct the position thereof to avoid position shifts of the octave key b. Therefore, a more guide seat a3 is necessary, this increases the cost.